


Fluffy

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Omega!Sendak, Soft sex, Xenophilia, fur Fixation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 10:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13545546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: One of the perks of being Sendak’s lover: he’s soft and fluffy and it feels nice.





	Fluffy

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe a little ooc but you know what? There’s not enough fluffy sex of these two if any at all and I had fun writing this on my tumb,r sinfultrails. So I hope you find it enjoyable too ^^

When he’d first touched the galra’s commander’s fur he was a little surprised.

He’d expected it to be like wolf’s fur: corse and thick, and matted from sweat and some patches of skin where scars were. What he got though? What he got?

The softest fur he’s ever felt. Thick, soft and it even smelled nice. 

How Sendak kept is so nice and soft and clean he may never know, but stars he loves it. Loves burying his face in it and gripping on to it be it in the throes of fucking him into the bed or simply spooning with his head resting on his.

Right now? He was gently petting over it as he slowly thrusts into the larger Galra, smiling at the deep purring that left him as he moved into him. He rested his chin gently on Sendak’s chest and watches him.

Sendak panted softly, tilting his head back as he blushes and lightly runs his fingers over Shiro’s tuft of white hair as he wraps his powerful legs around his waist.

“Mmmm…..Champion….Shiro….”

Shiro smiled and closed his eyes as he moved at a steady, easy and relaxed pace into his lover. He moaned at how the alien clenched around him as is trying to suck him in.

He moaned as he rested his head on his shivering as he leaned into the soft strokes over his head. He groaned and slowly got a grip on the other’s sides as he gently grips on to the fur to help get some leverage to move harder into him.

Sendak tilted his head back with a soft gasp as he used his prosthetic to gently pull Shiro as close as possible to him.

“So fluffy….” he mumbled.

He could almost imagine the blush on the galra’s face when he gave a small wheeze at the statement before moaning sharply at the sudden press over his spot. Shiro shivered before he reached down and lightly played with Sendak’s clit, rubbing it lazily between the fingers of his prosthetic.

He gently tugged on it and gave a lazy rub of it as he completely relaxes his head on Sendak’s nice fluffy chest of fur and listening to the soft gasps and deep purring.

“God….you feel so good Sendak….so soft….I…mmmm…!”

He angled his hips to role them in harder and push in deeper, this time looking up to see the commander’s face.

Sendak’s ears were lowered, his good eyes closed as he his mouth hung open as he panted…

And his fur was fluffing up around his neck slightly the closer he was getting to orgasm and Shiro almost stopped his thrusts but giggled softly at the sight because oh stars Sendak was so cute right now…..!

He wheezes and buried his face back into the soft fur and whined a bit.

Sendak blinked a moment, “Wh….What is it….Champion…?”

He looked back up with him with adoring eyes, “You’re so fucking cute….”

And he only made himself look cuter as his ears point straight up and his fur puffed up in a mix of shock, and pleasure at Shiro’s words.

He can’t help that he’s so fluffy!


End file.
